Artificial Light
by UchiHime
Summary: Draco loves Harry and Harry promised to never leave him. Completely AU, nonmagic


**Artificial Light**

In a split second, Draco Malfoy's life changed forever. In that one second between him pulling into the intersection and the other car zooming through the red light, Draco realized that there was no going back. Green eyes looked at him, moments ago the fear they were showing had been laughter and mirth. Those green eyes bored into his soul and Draco only had time for one thought before the other car slammed into them, _"God, I love him." _And then there was only light.

…

"Hello, Draco, how are you today?"

Draco looked up from the file he'd be reviewing at his desk and shot a glare at the girl standing in the doorway of his office. "Granger," he greeted tersely.

Hermione Granger had long ago given up on trying to convince Draco to call her by her first name. Even though they had been working in the same office building together for three years now, there was no actual friendship between them, especially since they'd all but hated each other in high school. Years ago, Granger had gotten it into her head that the two of them needed to make a truce and at least _try_ to be friends, but the only friendly behavior Draco ever showed towards her was no longer wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something bad in her presence. Hermione figured that was better than nothing considering how bad things used to be between them. Of course the reason Draco even put forth the effort to begin with had absolutely nothing to do with Hermione and everything to do with a certain boy that both of them loved in completely different ways.

Harry Potter was their common thread. Both Hermione and Draco had known Harry since grade school, but while Harry had always been Hermione's best friend, Draco and Harry had been bitter rivals until their final year of high school. Hermione loved Harry as one would love their brother; Draco loved Harry as one would love their soul mate.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked, inviting herself into Draco's office liked she'd been doing ever since the car accident nearly four months ago. Draco barely managed to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't need Granger checking up on him, and he wasn't happy Harry had asked her to.

"I'm fine, Granger," he said curtly, "but I'm quite busy, so if you could show yourself out."

Granger hovered uncertainly by the door while Draco tried to ignore her presence. "Draco," she said nervously, "I think it's time we talked..."

"I think it's time you left," Draco cut her off. "I'll be taking a conference call in a few minutes and I don't need you intruding on my thinking space."

"But Draco, it's about Harry..."

"Goodbye, Granger," Draco cut her off again just as his phone rang.

Hermione still looked uncertain, but she finally left.

…

"I'm home," Draco called as he entered his house that night.

"Draco!" A voice called back to him, within seconds he had his arms full of an over excited Harry Potter. "Guess what? Our son said his first words today!"

"What?" Draco asked, catching Harry's excitement. "What did he say?"

"He said 'da', which obviously means daddy."

Draco smiled big. "Where is he now?"

"He's sleeping, and don't you even think of going in there and waking him."

Draco grinned guiltily and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Anything else exciting happen today?" He asked, trailing his husband through the house.

"Not really. We went to the park for a while. Talked to some other parents and their children. That's all really."

Draco nodded and looped his arms around Harry's waist. "Want me to make your night a little more exciting?" he asked, placing a kiss on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry moaned and tilted his head to allow Draco better access to the tan column of flesh. "That sounds wonderful," he said. "Race you to the bedroom." He freed himself from Draco's arms and took off running. Draco groaned, but ran after him.

…

"Malfoy!"

Draco held in a groan as he turned towards the sound of his name. Ron Weasley was smiling and making his way towards Draco like they were hold friends, which they weren't. Ron was Harry's friend and so Draco had to accept the red head into his life, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Weasley," Draco said simply once Ron was close enough that he didn't have to yell.

"How ya been?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen you around in a while."

"I'm sorry; I wasn't under the impression that the two of us are friends."

"Don't be that way, Malfoy; you know Harry always wanted us to try to get along."

"Thankfully Harry accepted that as an impossibility a long time ago."

"Fine," Weasley said. "How are you holding up?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Draco asked.

"Well, you know, it's been eight months…"

"I know how long it's been!" Draco snapped. "And I'm doing fine, so stop bloody asking!"

…

"Draco!" It was the same familiar scene when Draco got home that night. "How was your day?"

"It wasn't bad. Your friends of bloody annoying, but you already knew that."

"Hey!" Harry punched him playfully in the arm. "Don't be like that. What happened?"

"I pumped into the Weasel to-ouch!" Draco rubbed his arm where Harry a punched him again. "Sorry. I bumped into _Weasley_ today. He tried to make small talk, but once again he let his ignorance show."

"Don't be mean to Ron." Harry pouted. "He's my best friend, and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Then call him and get him off my back."

"At least Ron's making an effort, which is more than what can be said about some people."

"You still love me."

"Maybe." Harry couldn't hold his pout for very long, before he turn back to Draco with a large smile. "Guess what! Justin took his first steps. He just stood up right there in the kitchen and walked over to me by the counter!"

"That's great." Draco smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "Where is he?"

"In bed. All that walking took the energy right out of him, so don't even think about going to wake him."

"I can think of some more pleasurable things I can do instead," Draco teased running his hands down Harry's sides and up his shirt.

"And who says I'm going to let you do those things? You were being mean to my friends, remember?"

"Your mouth says no, but your body tells no lies," Draco said, one of his hands gripping the front of Harry's pants where an obvious hardness was pressing against the fabric.

…

"Draco," Granger let herself into his office like she did way too often and closed the door behind her, "we can't avoid talking about this any longer. It's been nearly a year."

"What's there to talk about Granger?" Draco asked crossly.

"You! The accident! Harry! You know damn well what we need to talk about! Harry is—"

"I don't have time for this!" Draco interrupted. He stood and started gathering his things. "Harry wants me home early tonight. He wants to have a movie night with me and Justin."

"Draco! Stop running away from this!"

"I'm not running away from anything," Draco snapped back. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He pushed passed her and out of his office.

…

"He asleep?" Draco asked when Harry entered the bedroom.

"Yeah," Harry said, pulling off his t-shirt and crawling into bed in only a pair of sweats. "Now it's just you, me, and this big ole bed. I wonder what we can do."

Draco grinned as Harry straddled his lap. "I'm sure we can come up with something," he said, before flipping their position so that Harry was lying on his back with Draco hovering above him. Their lips met in a heated kiss and it wasn't too long before they were both completely naked.

"God, Draco!" Harry moaned as Draco slid inside of him.

Draco groaned at the feeling of being so connected to Harry. This was a bliss that could be found nowhere else. He loved this.

…

"Draco, we're not letting you run away this time."

"What do you want from me!" Draco yelled as Granger loomed over his desk and Weasley leaned against the door to keep him from escaping.

"We want you to listen to us," Granger said back. There was tears in her eyes and Draco didn't know why. "Just listen, you don't have to say a word."

Draco sighed and set back in his chair. "You have ten minutes, and then I have somewhere I need to be."

"That's all it's going to take." Now that she got Draco to listen, Granger didn't seem to know what to say. Finally she spoke. "A year ago today you, Harry, and you two month old adopted son Justin was in a car accident. Don't speak!" Granger said when Draco opened his mouth to say something. "Just listen. Just listen. At the time of the accident you were driving, Harry was in the passenger seat, and Justin was in the back seat passenger side in his car seat. You were at an intersection where you had the right-of-way, but some bint was texting while driving and ran a red light. She slammed into the passenger side of the car."

"Shut up." Draco said suddenly.

"The car spun out of control hit a wall, again on the passenger side."

"Shut up," Draco said again.

"The seat belt holding Justin's seat had a flaw in it and snapped."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"Justin flew from the car."

"I said shut up, Granger!" Draco launched to his feet.

"He died instantly. You got away with a few bumps and bruises and a concussion. Harry wasn't so lucky."

"Shut the hell up, Granger!" He slammed his hands down on the desk.

"It took seven minutes for an ambulance to reach the scene."

"Granger—"

"It took another five minutes to get to the nearest hospital."

"Granger, please."

"When it got there, Harry was ruled dead on arrival."

"No."

"He's dead, Draco."

"No. No! He's not dead. Harry can't die. He can't. He promised me."

…

"Harry, remember when we first started dating and I told you about why I'd never had any serious relationships before you."

"Yeah."

"I told you that my mother had died when I was only six and that I pretty much lost my father at that time, because he became so emotionally distant. I told you how I lost my godfather, who was a police officer, when I was ten in a drug bust gone wrong. And in high school, my best friend died in a drive by shooting."

"Yeah, Draco, I remember. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Remember, I told you that everyone who gets close to me dies and that I didn't want to risk falling in love with you because you'd just leave me too. What did you say to me at that time?"

"I told you that you didn't have to worry about that, because I'd never leave you like that. I said that I'd stick around for as long as you want me and that until the day you say you don't want me, not even death could keep me from you."

Silence.

"Draco, what's brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Harry, I don't want you anymore."

Silence. "Do you mean that?"

No. He didn't mean it. He would never mean it. He loved Harry too much. He loved him so much it hurt.

"Yes, I mean it. I want you and Justin to leave. I can't deal with this anymore. I want you both gone."

A pause. "I understand. I love you, Draco."

I love you, too. Draco didn't say it, but he felt it. He loved Harry and he loved their son. That's why he had to let them go.

Harry stood and walked out the room. As the door closed behind him, a single tear rolled down Draco's cheek.

**Remember readers: Don't Text and Drive!**


End file.
